Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-27715715-20160117141238/@comment-27623830-20160121130437
@NinethousandAndOne Seven coffins. Seven souls. But the first coffin, the one with the red heart, is for Chara, not Frisk. It's empty, and the soul associated with it scattered to the four winds. Let's go over a few points here. First, we have no idea *how* a monster absorbs a human soul, or what the effect on that soul would be. Absorption might very well weaken a human soul to the point it will no longer persist after death. It might not. Either possibility is just as likely, although given the absence of Chara's soul, I'm going to go with, "It probably does," and leave it at that. Second, Asriel's soul was not involved in the creation of Flowey. Flowey was one of the first golden flowers in Asgore's garden. It sprouted from Asriel's dust. Monster funerals involve spreading a monster's dust on their favorite things, in the belief that the dust retains part of the deceased monster's essence(not the same thing as their soul). In the True Lab section of the game, Alphys' last few diary entries reveal that she created Flowey by injecting it with Determination from the souls of the humans that had fallen. His memories of being Asriel come from sprouting in his dust. He doesn't have a soul, just memories, and he doesn't have Chara's soul, either. The second time you meet him on a Genocide run, he alludes to you being Chara running around with a 'borrowed' soul. Third, Asriel didn't need a burial, Chara did. Because, y'know, they were human, and left a body. And souls don't 'reform,' human or monster. Monster souls dissipate upon death, human ones persist. That's not to say they can actually do anything beyond existing, though. I bet without those tanks they're in, the other six would probably have run out of Determination and dissipated, too. Asriel was able to bring his back, briefly, by absorbing enough human and monster souls to become godlike, but even then, without power equivalent to seven human souls, his dead soul cannot remain, meaning it literally takes a God to keep his soul from fracturing. Chara had a powerful soul, but not that powerful. Lastly, we know a whole hell of a lot more about Chara than any of the other fallen children. For one thing, we know their name, and that they were adopted by Asgore and Toriel. We know they weren't the nicest of people, and that they had a tendency to shrug off their own actions if others got hurt. We know that, having gotten the idea after accidentally poisoning Asgore, they came up with a plan with Asriel to both get revenge on their home village(that they hated with a passion, and by extension, humanity) and free their new family from the underground, but that Asriel foiled it because he couldn't bring himself to hurt the humans. We know that the most likely reason they climbed Mt. Ebott in the first place is suicide. Literally, the only things we know about any of the other six are what can be inferred from their weapons, armor, and color. Your theory, about human souls becoming monster ones? That's the one there is absolutely zero evidence to support.